A compressor of said type is known from EP 0 545 953 B1. Said compressor is provided with a device for characteristic map stabilization, which device has a circulation chamber which is connected by means of a connecting opening to the main flow in the inlet region, and to the main flow by means of a connecting opening in a contour wall between a rotor inlet and a rotor outlet.
WO 2008/070649 A1 also discloses a compressor which has, in its compressor inlet, an exhaust-gas mixing device with which low-pressure exhaust-gas recirculation is possible.